


came here so you'd come for me

by extasiswings



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Lovers to Enemies (sort of), Past Relationship(s), Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/pseuds/extasiswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not even the world<br/>set to self-destruct,<br/>flashing<br/>red and<br/>desperate,</p>
<p>nothing –</p>
<p>could make my heart<br/>shake<br/>as much as<br/>you.</p>
<p>- “natural disaster”, hafsa atique</p>
<p>"Something's coming, Matthew. Something far worse than Wilson Fisk. When you need me, and you will need me, I'll be here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	came here so you'd come for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuofthewind/gifts).



> At NYCC, Elodie Yung was asked about why Elektra comes into the picture in season 2 and she said, "I think Elektra comes into the picture because she misses...she misses Matthew. I think she misses Matthew. That's the introduction." All of that gave me a ridiculous amount of feelings and well, this happened. 
> 
> Happy Reading.

_They meet the third day of his second year of undergrad._

_She stumbles over the strap of his bag that has trailed into the aisle and his breath catches when he reaches out to help steady her._

_"Are you alright? I'm sorry—"_

_"No, don't apologize. I should have been paying more attention."_

_Her voice is low and dark with an accent that wraps around him and settles somewhere deep. When he realizes his hands are still on her waist, he clears his throat and drops them._

_"It's Matthew, yes?" She asks as she shifts her own bag higher on her shoulder._

_"Yeah, Matthew. Matt. Most people call me Matt."_

_She's not most people._

_"Elektra. It's a pleasure to meet you, Matthew."_

_"You too."_

* * *

 

 His apartment is quiet and still when he gets home from the office. Too quiet at first, but then he hears a heartbeat and his senses go on high alert. He considers leaving but decides not to deviate from his original plan, going through the motions of loosening and removing his tie, setting his cane by the door. He gets as far as the kitchen before hearing the first whisper of fabric brushing against itself. He wraps his fingers around the handle of a knife—

"Come now, Matthew. We both know you won't need that with me."

The knife clatters to the floor, the sound echoing through the otherwise quiet room.

"Elektra."

"Hello." Her accent is lighter now, but her voice still wraps around him like smoke and he feels like she's ripped into him with just that word, emotions long buried dragged to the surface in an instant.

"What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you?"

Yes. No. He hardly knows.

She seems to take his silence as an answer though because she steps into his space—close enough that he's almost dizzy with the proximity—and presses a hand to his chest.

"I missed you. I _miss_ you."

It's not a lie.

"Elektra..." He breathes her name like it's a prayer and for a split second allows himself to give in to the familiar-but-not press of her body against his before the rest of reality rushes back in. When it does he forces himself to step back because she's too close and he has so many questions and she left dammit, _she's the one_ who left without a word, and he understood it then but he was also ruined and that's not something that he can easily push aside.

"What are you doing here?" He asks again instead of saying any of that.

"Matthew..." There's an edge to her voice that he can't quite decipher. It's been too long; he doesn't know (or doesn't trust) what he hears when it comes to her. It could be frustration, irritation, regret...he can't deny that at least part of him hopes it's regret.

"I told you. I miss you."

"You could have called. Emailed. Instead you broke into my apartment, which, given everything that's gone on in Hell's Kitchen recently, is not a great idea."

She laughs and the sound is bright and ringing—not what he remembers, not what he might have expected—as if she's genuinely amused by his statement.

"I knew you would recognize me eventually. I haven't changed that much."

"Maybe _I_ have. Did you consider that?"

She hums and takes a step closer and that, that's what he expected her laugh to sound like, dark and heated and overwhelming, calling to mind lazy weekends spent almost exclusively in bed but with an edge that makes him think of predators and prey. Beautiful and deadly.

She has changed. That much he would have been able to tell regardless of whatever tricks she's learned to slow her heartbeat, mask her scent, everything that made it difficult for him to recognize her initially.

"You haven't."

"You don't know that. It's been years, Elektra," Matt replies, taking another step away from her as he does because God, he can't breathe, can't think.

"I know you though. You're like me. You don't change easily."

"You're right. I don't." _Which is why it wasn't easy._

* * *

 

_"Father!"_

_His arms wrap around her and pull her back against his chest to keep her from running forward into the gunfire._

_"No! Matthew, let go of me, let go—"_

_"He's already gone, there's nothing you can do. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry—"_

_The sound she makes, caught somewhere between a sob and a scream, sticks with him for years._

_Two weeks later she's closed off and every other sentence she speaks is about revenge, about justice. After a while he gives up on explaining that they aren't the same thing. Three weeks later they're fighting._

_"Tell me who trained you. I need to know."_

_"You don't and I won't. I'm not going to be responsible for that."_

_"If you don't tell me I'll just find out on my own. I could do it. I would."_

_"Elektra, Jesus, you don't know what you're asking me."_

_"I want to be like you."_

_"You don't. Trust me."_

_Two days after that she's gone without a word. It takes him over a year to convince himself she isn't coming back._

* * *

 

"Did you find what you were looking for? When you left?" Asking sends a phantom pain through him, but he can't seem to help himself.

Elektra sighs and it’s just as indecipherable for him as her tone of voice had been.

“I did,” she admits. “And I didn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“It wasn’t what I expected. It should have been both of us, together. You know I’m right.”

Matt shakes his head. “No. You’re not. We wanted different things. We still want different things. And your way of doing this is not mine. It never will be.”

“Matthew…” She’s too close again, but when he steps away, his back hits the wall. “Think about it. Think about what it could be like. The two of us as a team, working for justice. We’re the same, Matthew. We could rebuild this city, make it better. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?”

For a second, a split second, he considers it. He remembers and he _wants_ , god does he want. But then he thinks about Fisk, about all the things he’d done in the name of making the city better. He thinks about Elektra and the darkness that had built up inside of her, so similar to his own and yet so different at the same time, and he knows that no matter how much he may want to take what she’s offering, he can’t.

_“There’s a fine line between vengeance and justice, Elektra. Make sure you aren’t on the wrong side of that.”_

He swallows hard. Her lips are close enough that he knows exactly how easy it would be to close the distance, knows that she wants him to…but he can’t do that either.

“We’re not the same,” he murmurs. “Once, maybe we were. But not now. Not anymore.”

She’s quiet for a long moment and he can’t read the silence. She hasn’t backed away but she hasn’t pressed closer either and he doesn’t know what that means.

“Okay,” Elektra says finally. “Then I’ll go. But I won’t be far.”

She kisses him then and it’s like a promise, though a promise of what he doesn’t know. If he doesn’t entirely return the kiss, well, he can’t deny that he doesn’t stop her either.

“Something’s coming, Matthew. Something far worse than Wilson Fisk.”

He opens his mouth to ask for clarification, but she silences him with another quick kiss.

“When you need me, and you will need me, I’ll be here.”

She’s gone in the next instant—the absence of her body against his leaving him cold—and he lets his head fall back against the wall as the memories rush in again.

* * *

  _“Do you love me, Matthew?”_

_“Of course I do. I’ll always love you.”_

_It’s not a lie._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Haunting" by Halsey.


End file.
